The wind and hydropower vessel plant is disposed in ocean, and is mobile, fixed, and transportable, skid mounted, crane mounted, and is deliverable by a cargo vessel. The vessel plant is disposed in the ocean for converting ocean energies into electrical energy. The vessel plant is configured for producing renewable energy that is transportable to other markets such as offshore plants. In some embodiments or this disclosures, the vessel plant further relate to power output apparatus comprising a wide plan to increase both the overall and the peak demand for renewable energy for distribution within the States. In certain embodiments, the vessel plant is a nuclear energy plant. The current burden for power distribution companies requires developments of specific plans to achieve maximum renewable energy conservation goals that would enable national economic gain.
The Wind and Hydropower vessel plant, in some embodiments, relates to apparatus for generating abundance of renewable energy without creating any environmental impact. The teaching of the disclosed embodiments presents a method that is environmentally friendly. The plant creates no pollution in the air, and it generates no chemical. The vessel plan uses wind and water to generate renewable energy. The generated renewable energy is then used to produce hydrogen, salt, and drinkable water through thermal processes. The plant is a domestic energy source that relies on ocean wind and water cycles to generate renewable electrical energy. Further aspects of the embodiments include producing renewable electrical energy on demand through a continuous water and/or wind flow.
The wind and hydropower vessel plant is configured for converting ocean current, ocean wind, ocean wave, ocean tides, and hydrogen capture into renewable energy. Some embodiments further relates to the awareness of the abundance of ocean energies and the importance of harvesting these energies for the production of renewable electrical energy. Still, some embodiments further include the application of the vessel plant configured with a storage medium. Yet other aspect of the preferred embodiments would educate the public about the importance of these teachings, which include regenerative dams through the vessel responsive to hydropower. Some of the negative consequences of constructed dams would be eliminated through the understanding of the application of the disclosed embodiment. The potential loss of wind and water flow and the natural environment that may be destroyed or diminished from the diversion of wind and water from its natural path to the hydro-generating stations of conventional wind and hydropower plant would be eliminated.
Conventional hydropower plant utilizes embankments which usually are built to reserve water and create differences in water levels. Lakes in high altitudes are also used for the same purposes (the storage of potential energy within the water as the “fuel” for power generation). Five factors are usually used to determine the kind of dam to be built, this include:                the height of water to be stored,        the shape and size of the valley,        the geology of the valley walls and floor,        the availability, quality and cost of construction materials, and        The availability and cost of labor and machinery.        
Power stations that contain turbines and generators are usually built near the downstream side of the dam. Pipes or channels are used to direct water from the storage to the stations. Within the station, water pushes the turbine that generates electrical energy and then exits through the tailrace. These processes have existed for long and new researches are needed for the development of transportable power plant configured with regenerative hydropower.
Although current conventional Wind and Hydropower plants have many advantages, there are still quite a few setbacks. The increase of water level could destroy the habitat for humans and other species' by flooding of lands. Additionally, flooding also causes soil erosion on the watershed's wall. This could impact the vegetation of the area. Along with the disruption of natural orders, flooding also could threaten historical landmarks found alongside the river systems. Moreover, building a hydro dam proximate to any city is a potential time bomb for that city if located downstream. Historically, conventional hydropower plants impact water quality and may cause low dissolved oxygen levels in the water. With current conventional hydropower plants, maintaining minimum flow of water downstream is critical for the survival of riparian habitats. Electricity from these plants could not be produced when the water is unavailable. Additionally, humans, flora, and fauna may lose their natural habitats.
Additionally, there are costs and considerations associated with constructing a hydro electric dam, this include:                1. A dammed river, which means that a valley must be flooded. This may have an effect on erosion and may cause loss of habitat to local wildlife. Farmland may also be lost.        2. Special slipways for Hydro electric dams to prevent fish from being swept into the works        3. In areas with unreliable rainfall for obvious reasons.        4. A lot of energy needs to go into the construction of the dam and turbines.        5. Directing a lot of expensive energy into the construction of Dams.        
Conventional wind and hydropower also have some benefits for the environment and for the people, such as:                The wind and water is a safe habitat for aquatic life and for wading birds        The dam also provides a source of wind and water for wildlife and farm animals in the surrounding area.        The artificial lake created by the dam has some tourism spin-offs for the local community—boating and fishing in particular (sometimes, the outflow wind and waters from the dam are warmer and fish thrive in them—The lakes can also be used for fish farms.        The power generated by this means is very clean and it produces no carbon emissions.        
Overall, this an effective medium for producing renewable energy but due to the reasons discussed above, such as the social, economic and environmental costs, it may be feasible for use in some towns and unfeasible for use in other towns. The vessel plant would supplement conventional wind and hydropower plant
The disclosed embodiments are required for States with constant environmental emergencies. The vessel plant would be contributed for transportable renewable energies. The disclosed embodiments present a new educational literature for transportable energies to add to the number of other existing programs to teach ways to expedite the supply of renewable energy and reduce U.S. dependence on foreign oil. Investment in wind and hydropower technology to convert ocean current, ocean wind, ocean wave, and also capture hydrogen from the ocean worth building a plant on a vessel to facilitate the capture and processes. The vessel for the wind and hydropower plant would enable the study and installation of emergency transmission lines “Smart Lines” in all residential, industrial, and other construction areas.
Further application of the wind and hydropower plan in some embodiments, includes distribution from the vessel plant that would require Conservation & Demand Side Management Plan for emergency states. Wind and Hydropower vessel plant, in certain embodiments, include the generation of electrical energy through wind and water pressure. The preferred embodiments of this disclosure comprise of apparatus, which relates to wind and hydropower vessel plant for generating transportable energy. Some of the disclosed embodiments further relate to wind and hydropower vessel plant comprising exposable turbine and/or submersible turbine configuration, both incorporated in the preferred embodiment for producing renewable electrical energy that could be stored and/or be transported on demand.